


Sniffles And Snuggles

by LeeLee710



Series: Discoveries Made [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLee710/pseuds/LeeLee710
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this second installment of the series, Steve discovers how adorable Danny is when he is sick and just how badly he is falling for his partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sniffles And Snuggles

Blinking his eyes open, Steve waited for another sound to alert him of danger. Before Danny had taken up residence on his couch, Steve had been keenly aware of any and every noise, often jumping out of bed, gun in hand. He still was, except now more often than not it was Danny being, well, Danny. So Steve had learned to live with the new sounds in the middle of the night. He knew the sound of the refrigerator opening and closing at two in the morning, the clink of a beer cap being tossed on the coffee table, the flushing of the toilet throughout the night.

The sound coming from the house right now was the telltale sign of a Danno headache. He could hear his partner rummaging through the bathroom cabinet, a little louder than usual, but it wasn't a noise he needed to concern himself with, so he rolled over and closed his eyes. Less than a minute later he heard what sounded like several bottles crashing to the sink, followed by a muffled groan and a cough.

Sitting up in bed, Steve ran a hand through his hair. It wasn't unusual for Danny to be half asleep when venturing to the bathroom, but Steve being Steve had to investigate. He no longer bothered putting a shirt on when getting out of bed. Since their little flirt session at the softball game, Steve found he enjoyed Danny giving him the once over whenever he waltzed around the house bare chested. The hardwood floor was cool on his feet as he padded softly down the hall to the bathroom. The light was off, which rose Steve's hackles instantly. Danny never did anything in the dark, claiming he stubbed too many toes that way. Fearing that he had misjudged the situation he almost turned to go back for his gun when he heard another cough.

"Danny?" Steve called softly.

No answer, but the door wasn't closed so he stepped into the entryway and flicked on the light. What he found made him stop in his tracks.

There sat his partner on the closed lid of the toilet, wrapped tightly in a heavy blanket. He was slumped over, head pillowed in his arms that were resting on the sink. The medicine cabinet was open and several bottles spilled into the basin.

"Danny? You ok?" One glistening blue eye cracked open and peered at him then quickly closed again.

"No."

Steve was taken aback. He hadn't really expected that answer, nor did he expect it to sound so raspy and pathetic. He took note of Danny's disheveled hair and the one cheek he could see was bright pink and rosy.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't find the aspirin." Danny whined, his voice sounding weak and small.

Steve looked at the bottles laying in the sink, then to the open cabinet.

"It's right here." He reached up and pulled them from the shelf. Danny made no move to acknowledge it. Steve regarded him with a tilt of his head and a frown before stepping forward and placing a hand on the exposed part of Danny's forehead.

"You're sick. You have a fever." Steve stated matter of factly. A quiet moan was the only response Steve received. He turned back to the cabinet and found the thermometer. Danny didn't even twitch when Steve pressed it into his ear and held it there until it beeped. An even deeper frown appeared on Steve's face when 103.8 flashed on the small screen.

"Jesus Danno" Steve muttered as he opened the bottle he had placed on the counter and shook three pills into his hand. After filling a cup with tap water he squatted down to get eye level, or what would be eye level, with Danny.

"Danny..." No movement. "...Hey, Danny..." If Steve wasn't so concerned that his friends brain was going to fry in his skull he would have laughed at the squeak he heard in response.

"C'mon man, you gotta take these." A more human sound came in the form of a pathetic mumbled protest this time. Steve reached his hand up to gently pull away one of Danny's arms. When he did, he was met with the saddest set of blue eyes he had ever seen as Danny weakly lifted his head. He reminded Steve very much of a wounded puppy with big droopy eyes.

"I'm sorry buddy, just take these and you can go lay down okay?" Steve's soft voice seemed loud in the quiet of the night. He pressed the pills into Danny's hand, who made no move to put them into his mouth.

Although he was somewhat sitting upright, his eyes were glazed over, glistening with what looked like unshed tears. Steve gently pushed his hand up towards his mouth until Danny got with the program and the pills were resting on his tongue. That was as far as he could seem to go because his head began to droop until Steve nudged him and lifted the cup of water to his mouth. Obediently, Danny sipped at the offered water and grimaced as the pills slid down his sore throat. The blanket fell off his shoulders and Steve watched Danny's entire body tremble.

"M' freezing" He mumbled as he tried unsuccessfully to pull the blanket back over his shoulders.

"It's the fever," Steve said quietly while helping to adjust the blanket. "C'mon." Gentle hands wrapped around Danny's shaking shoulders as Steve guided him to a standing position. Well, almost a standing position. Danny was on his feet, no doubt, but the upper half of his body remained slumped over, suddenly leaning heavily into Steve's chest.

"I got you man, just gotta make it down the hall." Steve shifted his stance so he was next to Danny, one arm wrapped around his body nudging him along. It was awkward getting through the bathroom door like that but somehow Danny's defeated body became even smaller as they moved. They shuffled slowly down the hallway, Steve steering Danny towards his bedroom. Danny, however, had different ideas and made a weak attempt to continue to the stairs.

"Tired." Danny croaked, his throat sounding abused and raw. Apparently one word statements were all Danny could handle right now and that made Steve's stomach clench.

"I know, you can sleep in here." When no further protest came from his friend, Steve continued into his bedroom and led Danny to the bed.

He thought of removing the current blanket, knowing full well that it was only overheating him more. Plus, when the aspirin started to do it's thing Danny would begin to sweat it out, but the chills that were causing his body to tremble every few seconds were enough to have Steve leaving the blanket where it was.

If Steve hadn't been there to help him, Danny would have face planted onto the bed. Even still, he half crawled then collapsed into a ball, pulling his exposed feet up into the confines of the blanket.

Stepping back, Steve watched the miserable lump currently occupying his bed. Surely there was something he should be doing. Cool washcloth? Hot tea? Chicken soup? He was about to turn away to go make himself useful but a small mumble from the lump stopped him.

Crouching down, leaning one arm on the mattress, Steve studied his friends face. Even in the dim light of the room he could see rosy pink cheeks, flushed with fever. Small huffs of breath came from Danny's lax mouth as shivers ran through him.

"You say something Danno?" Those sad blue eyes once again blinked open, staring at nothing.

" 'M so c-cold" Steve felt his stomach flip when those delirious eyes locked on his for a brief moment. They seemed to plead with him for help.

"I know you are buddy, pretty soon the aspirin will kick in and you'll start feeling better." His words were obviously too much for Danny's muddy brain to comprehend because with a furrowed brow his eyes closed once again, followed by more tremors.

Steve wasn't quite sure what his plan of action should be. Maybe hot tea would help with the chills. Although it didn't seem like Danny could handle moving right now, let alone sip a hot beverage. He had never done this before. Line of duty injuries, that he knew. How to staunch the blood flow from a gunshot wound. How to treat second and third degree burns. Hell, he could even amputate a limb if the need really presented itself. But this? A common virus, possibly the flu? He was at a loss. He racked his brain, trying to remember what he had been exposed to during his missions. Surely there was a virus outbreak somewhere along the line. But he couldn't think, not with his friend looking so damn pathetic. He didn't know what he was supposed to do so he did the only thing he thought would help.

Standing up, he moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in. The sheets were cool on his bare torso and legs. He scooted until he was huddled up right behind Danny, pulled the covers up over both of them, and wrapped his arms tightly around his trembling body. He wasn't sure if Danny was really aware that they were officially spooning, but took it as a confirmation when he slowly turned over and buried his head into Steve's chest.

Steve watched the clock as he held Danny through the worst of the chills. Rubbing intermittently on his arms in an attempt to add more heat. It took a half an hour before the tremors died down and a fine sheen of sweat began to appear on Danny's forehead. Extricating himself from the body nestled into him, Steve headed for the bathroom. He made quick work of wetting a washcloth with cold water and made his way back to Danny who had apparently woken and was now bent over at the waist, his body racketed with a wet cough.

The sound of Danny struggling to catch a breath between coughs sent a bolt of fear through Steve. All too fresh was the panic from Danny's Sarin scare and Steve couldn't bear the sound of his friend wheezing now anymore than he could then. Snatching the half empty bottle of water from the nightstand he uncapped it and gently pulled Danny's shoulders until he was more upright. The worst of the coughs were dying down but he was left with a horrible rattling that seemed to come from deep within his chest.

"Drink." Steve ordered. A shaky hand reached out and took the bottle but he couldn't seem to coordinate it with his mouth, too focused on trying to draw an even breath. Steve's hand wrapped around Danny's over the bottle and once again he found himself guiding the water towards the sick man's mouth.

The first gulp caused Danny to choke which led to another bout of coughing. Steve held him by his shoulders as he fell into his chest. One hand rubbed gently at his back until the coughs stopped and Danny was once again left breathless.

"Here, small sips." Tipping the bottle against Danny's lips, Steve controlled how much water was being poured into his mouth. One small sip at a time until Danny began to fall back against the pillows, his eyes closing.

Steve helped settle him, the whole time seriously considering bundling him up like a child and taking him to the ER. He wasn't sure what expression he was wearing but it must have been close to what Danny refers to as 'aneurysm face' because a trembling hand suddenly had a weak grip on his wrist.

"M' okay." Danny's eyes were small slits, a feverish glaze still remained. Steve watched as he stifled another cough, lids closing once again. A slight wheezing could be heard as Danny's breathing evened out.

"No, you're definitely not. But you will be." Steve replied softly as busied himself with tucking the sheets around Danny's body when another shiver ran through him. Deciding it was time to check his temp again, Steve carefully rose from the bed.

After finding Danny's temperature had only dropped half a degree, Steve patted his head and neck down with a cool washcloth. He replaced the empty bottle of water with a fresh one and helped Danny sip at it every time he woke himself with rounds of coughing. Steve repeated the cycle, thermometer, washcloth, water, over and over again until the sun began to peak through the curtains.

By dawn Danny's temperature still hovered around 103 degrees. He lay still against the mound of pillows Steve had arranged behind his back to keep him elevated as he slept. It seemed to ease the congestion, to the point enough where Danny roused himself less and less with bouts of coughing. But even still there was a breathless quality that Steve wasn't too fond of. He watched his friends face, a truly pathetic sight indeed. Danny's mouth was slack, short puffs of air coming out every few seconds. His cheeks were still flushed but the rest of his face was pasty white, his hair an unruly mess. Every now and then his face would scrunch up and a cough would follow immediately after.

"Danny, hey...come on buddy wake up." Steve gently shook Danny by the shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes Danny." He watched Danny's eyelids flutter.

"Danny, wake up..." Steve had barely finished his sentence when Danny's eyes flew open, his body shooting up off the pillows.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He shouted, trying to untangle his legs from the sheets.

"Whoa, hey where ya going big guy?" Steve pushed at his friends shoulders, forcing him to lay back against the mound of pillows.

"Gotta walk the dog..." Danny put up a weak fight, his body betraying him.

"Is that your way of saying you gotta take a leak?" Steve asked, confusion written all over his features.

"My turn..." Danny's words were swiftly cut off by coughing. "...my turn to walk Rosco."

"Rosco? Danny..." Steve didn't know how to address this. Danny was clearly hallucinating. That shouldn't be happening, last he checked his fever had begun to drop, not go up.

" S'gonna pee on the floor, I gotta go..." Once again Danny tried rising.

"It's okay..."

"No, Rachel will kill me..." Danny struggled weakly against Steve's light hold.

"Danny it's fine, I took him out already. It's all good." Steve gave it a shot, figuring if you can't beat crazy you might as well join it. It seemed to have the effect he was hoping for when Danny nodded, leaned back and began to relax. A jag of coughing that lasted way too long for Steve's liking prompted him to make a suggestion that he wasn't sure Danny was lucid enough to even follow.

"Hey, I think maybe it's time I took you to a doctor. Danny?" Danny had begun to doze off again.

"Danny?" Rolling his head on the pillow, Danny's eyes slowly opened and gazed at the ceiling before blinking a few times and settling on Steve.

"Did you hear me? I think we should go to a doctor now." Danny's eyes became big and his brow furrowed. He reached out a hand and patted Steve's cheek.

"Wha...why? You alright? S'matter?" If Steve wasn't so concerned about Danny's complete lack of coherence he would hug and squeeze him and never let go. He looked so damn adorable expressing his concern for Steve.

"I'm fine Danny, doctor isn't for me." Gently removing Danny's hand from his face he lowered it but kept it held in his own. With his free hand he placed the back of it to Danny's forehead, feeling the heat once again, before running his fingers through the unruly hair.

"You've been running a fever all night..." Steve frowned as Danny leaned his head into Steve's touch.

"I have?"

"Yeah, and you have a pretty nasty cough too..."

"Oh." Steve watched Danny's eyes close, his reply merely a breath.

"Steve?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I don't feel so good."

"I know you don't. You want to tell me what else is bothering you so I can call the doctor?"

"Whole body hurts, hard to take a deep breath." At Danny's declaration of having trouble breathing Steve's heart dropped to his stomach and all gentleness was gone.

"That's it, come on, we're going to the hospital." He rose, dropping Danny's hand and pulling the covers off.

"What are you doing?" Steve tried to ignore the shudder that visibly shook his friends body when the cool air hit it.

"You have a fever, you can't breathe and you're talking nonsense. I'm taking you to the hospital."

Steve's sudden outburst seemed to shake Danny from whatever fever induced haze he was in.

"Don't be ridic..." cough "...ulous." Danny coughed as pulled at the covers."I don't need a hospital. Just a virus or something. I'll be fine."

"Danny please, your lungs took a real hit with the Sarin exposure. How do we know..." Steve found it impossible to keep the tremor out of his voice before he was cut off by Danny's soft response.

"Steve..." Once again, he took hold of Steve's hand and gave a weak tug. Steve relented and resumed his seat next to Danny's hip, taking note that Danny was very good at making puppy dog eyes. Now he knew just where Grace learned it from. "I'm okay Steve.." A harsh cough belied his words. "...well I will be." He finished with a smile.

"Fine, no hospital, but if your breathing gets worse and your fever spikes again I don't care what you say. I'll throw your ass over my shoulder and carry you." Steve tried to be firm but Danny was already drifting. "Hold on, don't go to sleep yet."

Swiftly grabbing the two aspirin from the nightstand, Steve pressed them into Danny's hand and watched gratefully as this time he was lucid enough to take them without a song and dance. In a matter of minutes Danny was sound asleep, blanket tucked up under his chin.

After stepping into the hallway to make a phone call, Steve paced the room, his eyes never leaving Danny. He couldn't shake the swell of panic he felt when Danny informed him that he was having a hard time breathing. Flashes of his friend collapsing, wheezing, and convulsing ran through his mind on a loop. Deep down Steve knew that this was probably just a virus that needed to run it's course and work it's way out of Danny's system, but he just couldn't take any chances.

Somewhere along the way their friendship had morphed into something completely undefinable. Steve loved Danny, this was nothing new. He had loved him like a friend, a brother for a long time. He recognized that his feelings were changing. While Danny's well being always mattered to him, now it was like an obsession. The bantering that had gone on between the two since their first meeting was now laced with flirtatious innuendo. Neither of them had acted upon any of their newfound feelings and Steve was okay with that, for now anyway.

Regardless of the status of their 'relationship', Steve knew one thing. Whether they were to remain friends or risk something more, the idea of losing Danny terrified him. So to see him sick, suffering or injured was like a knife to the gut and the urge to fix it was overwhelming.

The sound of his front door opening and closing pulled Steve from his thoughts and for a moment he forgot why anyone would be coming in his house so early in the morning.

"Steve?" Chin called from the bottom of the stairs. Dashing out of the room he stopped at the top of the landing.

"Hey, come on up." Chin motioned for his wife to go ahead of him. Reaching out an arm, steve pulled Malia into a hug as she reached him. "Thank you so much for doing this."

"No need to thank me, Danny's ohana, we take care of each other." Malia replied with a warm smile as she followed Steve to the bedroom.

"His fever spiked at 103.8 late last night. I've given him aspirin twice already but it hasn't gone down much."

"Whoa brah, he looks terrible." Chin commented as Malia sat on the bed, pulling out a thermometer.

"Chin said you were saying something about his breathing?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, he told me he was having trouble breathing. That's when I called, he refused to let me take him to a hospital."

"I don't think that's necessary just yet, don't worry." Malia soothed, seeing Steve on edge. "Hey Danny...Danny..." Gently shaking his arm, Danny slowly came around, a cough bringing him fully awake. Malia greeted him with a smile. "Good morning sunshine."

"Malia, am I late? Did I miss it?"

"Miss what Danny?" Malia asked, frowning at his odd question.

"Wedding, did I..." cough "...miss it?"

"No, you didn't miss anything Danny, I promise." She replied softly, laying a comforting hand on his cheek. The heat radiating off his face reminded her that she needed to take his temperature. "I hear you're not feeling too well."

"Me? Nah, I'm okay."

"Okay, well is it alright if take your temperature?" Danny's response was a slight shrug of his shoulders as Malia slid the thermometer into his mouth and under his tongue. A few seconds later a beep sounded and Steve watched as Malia frowned at the reading.

"Danny, Steve told me were having trouble breathing. Is that right?" Danny had begun to doze again. "Danny..."

"Huh?"

"You're breathing Danny, does it hurt to breath? Are you having a hard time getting air?"

"Hard to take a deep breath, that's all. Steve's a worry wart, I'm fine. Tell him I'm fine so he'll stop looking at me like I'm dying."

"I am not looking at you like that." Steve scoffed, embarrassment flushing his cheeks. Chin chuckled beside him.

"You do kind of look like your dog died brah." Chin teased, bumping his shoulder against Steve's.

"Nobody is dying, I can assure you, but I think we would all feel better if you let me have a listen to your lungs. Is that okay?" Malia asked Danny who nodded. "I'm just going to pull your shirt up, you think you can sit up a little?" Another nod, followed by a cough as he attempted to sit up.

Steve was immediately by his side supporting him in an upright position. He was so focused on Danny that he completely missed the look passed between husband and wife as Danny leaned into him.

Steve helped hold up Danny's shirt as Malia placed the stethoscope against his chest.

"Okay Danny, take as deep a breath as you can for me." She listened as Danny breathed, coughing when he reached his limit on each breath. Repeating this action several times on his chest she stood up and moved behind him do the same on his back. "Good, you can lay back now."

Helping to lower his shirt, Steve then eased Danny back and quickly handed him a bottle of water which he gratefully accepted. Malia continued her exam, checking his ears then his throat. When she was finished she placed her tools back into her bag and rested a warm hand on Danny's.

"We're all done Danny, why don't you get some rest now okay?"

"Thank you." Danny responded, snuggling beneath the covers as Steve tucked him in.

Motioning for him to follow her, Steve reluctantly left Danny to talk with with Malia and Chin. He escorted them downstairs.

"So?"

"You said his fever had spiked at 103.8?" Steve nodded. "Well, I'm not really thrilled that it's back up there now, but it's still really early. I think we're looking at a bad upper respiratory infection, possibly bronchitis. His chest is pretty congested. I'm going to call in a prescription for cough syrup with codeine and an albuterol inhaler, that will help open up his airway, make it easier for him to breath."

"What about the fever?"

"Keep giving him a fever reducer every four hours, it should start going down over the next 12 to 18 hours. If it stays up or goes any higher and his breathing gets worse call me, I'll want you to bring him in for chest x-rays." At Steve's look of horror, Malia rushed to reassure him. "Steve, he's going to be fine. Just make sure he takes his medicine, gets plenty of sleep and fluids, lots of fluids. Tepid water, tea would be good too."

"I'm sorry for bothering you, thank you again for coming by."

"It's really not a problem Steve, he will be fine, he's in good hands. But feel free to call me if you need to, I'll be at the hospital all day." She said with a wink.

"Ma-halo."

"No worries about work brah, Kono and I will hold down the fort." Chin beat Steve to the punch.

"Thanks Chin, hey you think maybe..."

"I'll pick up Danny's meds and drop them off before I head in. And don't thank me...ohana."

Steve smiled and nodded his gratitude as he saw Chin and Malia out.

An hour later, Steve sat rubbing Danny's back through yet another bout of harsh coughing. As the coughing subsided, Danny moaned and turned his body until he was pressed up against Steve's outer thigh, rubbing his head into the spot where his body bent. The back of his head leaning against Steve's taut abs and his face dangerously close to Steve's groin. This time it was Steve's turn to groan when Danny threw an arm over his leg to rub at his eyes before resting on top of the zipper of his cargoes. Steve took a deep breath and reminded himself that Danny was sick and now was not the time to get aroused by his partner.

Looking down he saw Danny's eyes wide open, looking out at nothing, not even seeming to realize the position he had put himself in.

"Steve?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know that a hippo can open its mouth wide enough to fit a 4 foot tall child inside?" Danny rasped.

Any thought of Danny's hand brushing against his dick was completely forgotten as Danny blurted out that strange fact.

"Uh, no Danno, I didn't know that." Steve replied as he reached over Danny for the thermometer to check his temperature again.

"It's true, remind me to never let Grace get too close to a hippo okay?" Danny implored looking up at Steve.

"Sure Danno, no hippos for Grace, got it."

"Good, thank you I mean. I know you wouldn't let a hippo eat Grace, you're a good Step Steve." Danny remarked, patting Steve's crotch.

"Thanks, I think." Steve responded trying to focus on getting the thermometer in Danny's ear.

"Did you also know it's against the law to pawn your dentures in Las Vegas? My Grandpa Leo tried once, was arrested on the spot. Crazy Grandpa Leo." Danny chuckled but it quickly turned into a cough. He turned his face into Steve's thigh, his pants muffling the sound. Steve could feel the puffs of hot breath on his leg, Danny's fingers digging into his skin as he gripped the material of the other thigh. As the cough died down, Danny's grip loosened and it soon turned into a caress of Steve's thigh muscles. Steve tried desperately to ignore what it was doing to his libido, choosing to check the thermometer when it beeped instead. Thankfully his fever had begun to go down, not by much though.

"Know what else?"

"Umm, maybe you should stop talking now Danny. Get some rest." Ignoring Danny's hand was very difficult to do as he began to massage his thigh.

"Human thigh bones are stronger than concrete." Danny continued as if Steve never spoke, giving Steve's thigh a firm squeeze. "Although yours are probably stronger than steel. Steel and concrete mixed together to make like a really strong material." Steve's eyes fell closed. He felt so incredibly dirty getting hard to the rambling of a sick man. But between Danny's words and his hands Steve was fighting a losing battle. "They're good thighs is what I'm sayin. Dependable thighs, thighs I'd like wrapped around me, holding me down while I fu..."

"Uhh, am I interrupting something?" Chin's amused voice snapped Steve from his revery. His eyes popped open to find Chin standing in the doorway and he jumped so suddenly that it caught Danny off guard, sending him into another fit of coughs. It didn't take long for it to pass and soon Danny was flopped back into the pillows, eyes closing from exhaustion as if he hadn't just been groping his partner.

"Meds." Chin shook the back he held in his hand. "I would ask how he's doing but I'm not quite sure I want to know the answer right now." Steve gave him the stink eye and snatched the bag from his hand.

"He's delirious, fever has gone down about half a degree, but he's talking nonsense."

"Mmm hmm." Chin gave a sly grin. "Well, I'm gonna leave you to it. You need anything else give us a ring."

"I will, thanks."

As Chin saw himself out, Steve took the medicine from the bag. After reading the directions he sat back down to rouse Danny from his fit full slumber.

"Danny, it's time to get some of the good stuff in you." Steve didn't realize what that sounded like until Danny opened his eyes and responded.

"Raincheck babe? I really don't feel very good." He sounded genuinely sorry about that fact too. He was so damn adorable Steve couldn't help but let out a huff of laughter.

"Medicine Danno, I meant your medicine." He said softly. "Here when I put this in your mouth and press it I want you to take as deep a breath you can and hold it for a few seconds. You ready?" Danny nodded and did as he was told as Steve held the inhaler between his lips. After repeating the act a second time Steve placed the inhaler on the nightstand and opened the cough syrup. Danny made a face as Steve spooned the liquid into his mouth.

"Yeah, it's nasty but it will help. Here have some more water then you can go back to sleep."

Danny snuggled back down into the mattress. Reaching out a hand to smooth out Danny's hair, Steve was content knowing that the codeine would soon take effect and he should be out like a light. Before Steve could move from the bed, tired blue eyes locked on him and a sweaty palm took hold of his hand.

"Don't go..." Danny's voice was soft, his eyes shining. Steve knew a fever still raged through him but he could tell that in this moment Danny's mind was clear. Turning his hand over so they were pressed palm to palm, Steve rubbed a thumb back and forth across the back of Danny's hand.

"I'm just gonna go get some soup together for you to eat the next time you wake up. I'll be right downstairs." Steve soothed.

"You're tired, you were up all night taking care of me. Soup can wait, you stay...sleep." He tugged weakly on Steve's hand.

"Danny..."

"Please?" Steve regarded him with a tilt of his head. If he wasn't before, Steve was now fully convinced that every single tactic Grace used to get what she wanted was taught to her by her father. There was no fighting it.

"Fine, but just for a little while." Without releasing Danny's hand, Steve climbed over him and curled up behind his warm body.

Wriggling his body until it was fully backed and nestled into Steve, Danny finally settled down, holding tightly to the hand still wrapped around his body.

"Perfect..." The word was spoken in a soft exhale. Steve knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Danny was not just talking about how their bodies melded together as if they were made for each other. It went deeper than that. Steve knew because he felt it too.

Steve also knew in that instant that it would never get better than this. This was what he wanted for the rest of his life.

As Danny's breathing evened out, Steve rested his forehead against the back of Danny's head and whispered softly into the quiet of the room.

"Can I keep you?"

The response was unexpected, Steve thought Danny had already fallen asleep. But when it came, his heart raced.

"You have me Steve...forever"

Pressing his lips to the back of Danny's neck he couldn't help but smile. In this moment he was truly happy.

"Forever" He repeated, and closed his eyes.


End file.
